


Loving the Inquisitor

by QueenHopeTheirin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bear rug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fireside Sex, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen is having a bad day and all she wants is to let Cullen make her forget it. *edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the Inquisitor

Kristen stood looking out over the battlement walls, her long brown hair flowing in the breeze behind her. It was all she could do to stop herself from crying. Down below the walls the river sparkled in the light of the moon. A deep breath in and let it out. She had to stay strong. The people at Skyhold depended on her being strong. Makers Breath, was there no end to the evil in this world?  
Kristen was on her way to Cullen; she needed his council like she needed air, but tonight she was afraid that his fear of mages, while gentled with time, would have him siding with that bitch Vivienne. She could not handle him siding with that woman tonight. Why Kristen asked for her help to begin with was beyond her.

  
The argument tonight was about Fiona. The elderly mage was soft spoken and a delight to speak to, often she told stories about her past adventures. She spent time with King Maric, King Alistair’s father, and told fascinating tales about her time in the deep roads. Sometimes Varric, Dorian and Fiona sat by the fire and swapped stories from their travels, Kristen was mage Circle most of her life, and found the stories enchanting.

  
Vivienne, never one to be outdone by someone else came over to stir the pot. It was too much, while the Circle could be restored, Viv would never be the head of it. If Kristen had any say at all, that woman would be lucky to be in charge of a circle drawn on the floor of the court yard. Another deep breath Kristen tried to focus on the river in the distance.

  
Lost in thought Kristen jumped as two strong arms slipped around her waist. Soft breath teased her ear and a gentle kiss on her neck made her sigh. Cullen did not say a word. He stood there nuzzling her neck as she melted against him. The tension left her body. Until his arms went around her, she did not realize how chilled she was.

  
Kristen turned around and faced Cullen; his blonde hair curled messy tonight. He liked to say that his hair did not take effort, but she had seen it early in the morning against his pillow. She adored it in those early morning hours; she wondered if he understood how long she studied him between dreams at night.

  
“My love, what brings you out tonight?” Cullen asked pulling her head to his chest. His arms wrapped around her and rubbed her back. “Let’s get inside I have a fire going and a new bear rug thanks to your hunting skills in the hinterlands.”

  
Kristen nodded her consent into Cullen’s chest thankful that he already took off his armor for the night, while the fur cape on his armor was soft, the rest as like cuddling with a statue. She did not feel like talking, she wanted peace for five minutes. Kristen wanted to be a normal human for a night. She was a mage, had a mark on her hand that both itched and was numb, people looked at her to lead them. It was too much. Tonight she wanted to be nobody.

  
Cullen led her to the small fire and sat her down on the rug. He also brought a small cup of tea. Cullen’s mother taught him to always bring a lady tea when they came in distressed. A chuckle escaped as she realized that it was cold. Careful to not overdo it she warmed the water with her hands. She knew Cullen would sense the magic, but she did not want him frightening the runner, or calling him back.  
The sound of Cullen climbing up the ladder to his room, and then a crossed the wooden floor above her made her realize he was just as distracted as she was. It had been hard in recent months, Hawke was staying at Skyhold, and while they respected each other, Hawke also believed that mages should be free. His love Anders had blown up the Chantry, and then soon after Hawke killed the man he loved.

  
A groan escaped her lips as Kristen finished her tea. The sound of Cullen coming back down the ladder snapped her back to the moment. Tears had found their way to her cheek, and she wiped her cheek off, and tried to compose herself, but a warm blanket found its way around her shoulders and she realized Cullen had gathered a couple pillows and blankets down from his drafty room. He locked the doors to his office, it was late enough no one should be by, but just in case.

  
After what felt like forever, Cullen joined her on the rug. He removed the blanket and pulled her onto his legs. While Kristen stared into the fire lost in thought, Cullen pushed a heavy chest over to the edge of the rug and he leaned against it with his legs outstretched. Although he had not held an active fighting role in the inquisition, he was strong enough to fight when needed. He did not believe in leading from a desk. He trained with his men as often as he could.

  
Kristen sighed as Cullen’s lips found her neck. A soft trail from her ear to her shoulder left her shivering for more. Cullen’s hands unbuttoned her shirt and cupped her breasts. She loved how he demanded nothing from her. Tonight he did not expect conversation, or direction, they made love many times, once on the desk, he tossed everything to the floor and they found glass shards for weeks under the desk.  
Cullen’s hands teased her nipples as he kissed down the other side of her neck. She was weak; he was solid as she arched to allow better access. A slow hand slipped between her and the band of her pants. His index finger found her now throbbing clit and rubbed it causing her to moan and spread her legs.

  
A chuckle rumbled through Cullen’s strong chest as she almost purred against him. His fingers on his right hand had found their way into her pussy, stroking in and out, while the fingers on his left hand held her close alternating between her nipples. Kristen arched toward his hand as her orgasm built. One muscle at time spreading outward from between her legs contracted. Soon she was vibrating as ecstasy grabbed her.

  
Kristen found herself being lowered off Cullen’s lap and back to the rug. The soft fur cushioned her back as Cullen pulled her pants off, she arched her bottom up to help him. Cullen stood, and he undressed, Kristen enjoyed watching him strip. She wondered if he knew his pattern as well as she did. First he unbuttoned the shirt and then the cuffs. Then he took off his boots. He never took off his shirt all the way until his boots sat together next to the bed. After he removed his shirt he folded it and pulled off his pants. He also folded his pants and draped them over the back of a chair.

  
When he finished with the ritual of undressing Cullen rejoined her on the fur. His hard cock pressed between them as he lowered his lips to hers, his muscles twitched under her fingers as she spread her fingers out across his back and pulled him closer. The ache was building again as Cullen kissed her. His lips were just the right amount of demanding.

  
Cullen nudged Kristen’s knees apart, and he positioned himself between her legs. In one swift motion she found herself with her knees up in the air and Cullen moving in and out. Both of them moaning and crying out for more. It was the most they spoke all night as he took charge of all of her senses.

  
Her orgasm racked her body before Cullen joined her. He fell into her, kissing and soothing her, when she realized she cried again.

  
“My love, tell me what is wrong.” Cullen asked, his body still covering hers.

  
“I don't even know where to begin.” Kristen admitted and buried her head into his shoulder.

  
Cullen rolled to his side and pulled Kristen towards him. His firm body pressed against her back. He demanded nothing from her, she knew he wanted to help, but he just held her as she cried herself to sleep. Just before sleep and the fade grabbed her she heard him say one final thing. “Maker, I love this woman, take away her pain.” Kristen smiled as she let her dreams take her to morning.


End file.
